Tender sugar
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Kaneki y Touka, siendo Kaneki y Touka… con flores. Para Miss Wong.


**Renuncia:** Tokyo Ghoul es de Sui Ishida.

**Prompt:** "Todo mi corazón es tuyo" [Minivicios]

Situado en el Pre-Aogiri. Kaneki no estaba turbado mentalmente (y Touka y nosotros llorábamos menos).

Para **Miss Wong**. Porque, eh, me dio la gana (?) es lo más cursi que he escrito en TG. _Mátenme_.

* * *

**I.**

**P**rimero Touka se considera un arbusto maltrecho.

Si alguien —un cualesquiera— le pregunta al respecto (¿Qué eres?) ella sin intención se pierde en la cavilación de que _soy lo que soy, alguien tiene que serlo_. Antes de mostrar una sonrisa amable, aunque falsa, y decir: _Una humana, por supuesto_; no buscando atraer ojos curiosos y encajando los dedos en su libreta de pedidos, igual que un diente.

«Comecomecome_come_».

Es que ella no puede evitarlo. Considerarse una chica sin valor. A veces, observando a través del cristal en días lluviosos, expulsando el vaho y trazando conejos sin nada más que hacer, llega, incluso, a descartar el pensamiento. Y en su lugar, diciéndose, muy bajito, que no es un montón de ramas secas, siquiera.

Luego su concepto cambia.

_Desconfía de quien te obsequie acónito. Te desea la muerte_.

Quizá sea más esa flor ponzoñosa que todos evitan para no salir lastimados. Es más apropiado para un ghoul, después de todo. Un ghoul es sinónimo de maldad, de horror. No puede haber ghouls bonitos, es la conclusión a la que ha llegado la raza humana. Touka lo considera una estupidez.

"Nosotros también tenemos ganas de probar un pastel sin que sepa a tierra mojada, ¿saben? Sólo anhelamos _existir_—y queremos y lloramos y odiamos". O, al menos, ella lo hace. Pese a que es incorrecto, y peligroso, e infantil. Porque aunque intenta camuflarse entre todas las otras flores siempre terminan descartándola ya que —en el fondo— intuyen lo que es.

(Un _monstruo_

que devora otros monstruos que aparentan ser personas

«come»).

Frunce el ceño y limpia con furia las tazas del café en Anteiku, frustrada. En una de las mesas hay un par de amigas charlando. Dos jóvenes mujeres. Una de ellas es tan, _tan_ linda y alegre y (le da celos) se limita a quejarse de que su vida apesta pues no consiguió esos mocasines a precio rebajado —Touka gustaría de sólo angustiarse por un par de zapatos—. Su ceja se arruga más y sin darse cuenta rompe la taza, llamando la atención de un par de clientes. Yoshimura le dedica una mirada de duda y ella, avergonzada, se disculpa de inmediato.

Después se reprocha debido a su actitud tan tonta. Debido a que en ciertas ocasiones es complicado negar que sueña con ser como las humanas que concurren la cafetería. Despreocupadas, encantadoras. Le recuerdan a las camelias blancas.

—Inmaculadas, repletas de inocencia.

Mientras ella (_se corrompe_) aprieta los puños y finge que las cosas están bien. Consiguiendo tranquilizarse. Es la rutina preestablecida, la que se conoce de memoria y ejecuta a la perfección. Es todo veneno, amabilidad forzada, noches enteras admirando la ventana. Lo que _ésta_ refleja.

Y transcurren los años, y Touka se acostumbra y no tiene que ser tan terrible.

**II.**

Pero entonces llega _él_.

(— ¿Qué eres, Touka?)

_Yo soy_–

— Touka-chan.

Y modifica el estatus Quo.

Touka parpadea e igual que en la partida-muerte-desaparición (todo a la vez) de Arata, no tiene idea de cómo debería reaccionar. Sin pedirle su opinión antes, ya no se le permite usar el disfraz de arbusto abandonado, ni acónito tampoco. Se vuelve algo… más.

Es como dice Tsukiyama.

«Te has ablandado, _Tou-ka_».

Y prefiere negarlo con avidez. Aunque su frío se derrita, aunque su cristal sea menos filoso, aunque le cueste sangre y sudor —nunca lágrimas—, mientras Kaneki camina a su lado (¿cuándo le dio permiso para ser intruso de su vida?, ¿Dónde aprendió Kaneki el "Ábrete Sésamo" de sus emociones, en realidad?) y las dudas sean plantadas, sembrándose en su subconsciente.

Si ella era acónito, Kaneki sin duda iba para el papel de campanilla de invierno.

(Eres un tonto... que nos devuelve la esperanza).

Sólo que ha sido demasiado dolor, muchísimos ecos de una voz cargada de odio «Eres tan débil, idiota hermana pacifista», y Touka está _realmente_ cansada de que la gente le abandone sin chistar.

_Por favor, no me toques_.

(—Soy veneno).

_Me rompo fácil_.

Es más común para Touka el tratarle despectivamente, en un principio, antes de aprender a llevarse bien. Es más insólita la sensación de que alguien le confiese (Si tu mueres, me pondría muy triste). Y que la acompañe, cual sombra que la colma de una inusitada paz. Que le preste un hombro en cual recargarse en cuanto haya asesinado a la paloma Madou, sin juzgarla, sin palabras despectivas, y se preocupe con sinceridad por su persona. Que acceda a usar ropas ridículas y someterse a entrenamientos duros, arriesgándose en el proceso. Y permitiéndole ser mordido por ella, su sabor explotando en su paladar, otorgándole fuerza. Detalles, ínfimos detalles.

— ¡Hermano Kaneki me compró un libro de flores!, ¿no es genial? —Exclama Hinami, en un estallido de alegría, regresando de un paseo.

— Aah. ¿Eso hizo? —Kaneki se muestra cohibido, los ojos de Touka posándose en la tapa del regalo. En la portada resaltan unas margaritas, lindas en verdad.

— Hermana Touka, deberías leérmelo. Junto con hermano Kaneki —sugiere. Piensa rechazar la oferta, y sin embargo, al minuto siguiente se encuentra sentada en el sofá del piso de arriba, con Kaneki a la izquierda y Hinami en medio. Asemejan una familia. Touka se acuerda de Ayato y de Arata. Su sonrisa titubea.

_¿No les preocupa envenenarse, acaso?_

— Hermana, esta flor es similar a ti.

— Oh, ese es un anhelí amarillo —explica Kaneki—. Se le atribuye–

— Estoy segura de que no tenemos nada en común —irrumpe, aparentando desinterés. Él la mira.

Lo que Touka no sabe, es que Kaneki ya se acostumbró a pincharse los dedos al jugar con las rosas y sus espinas. Chorrean gotas de sangre de sus yemas y no se percata, pues no consigue apartar la vista de esa muchacha-flor a la que le falta riego.

— Claro que es una flor bella —continúa Kaneki—. Pero, personalmente, opino que Touka-chan y el girasol son semejantes. Es decir… ¿no te parece?

Su pulso se dispara. _Bum-bum-bum_.

«Eres mi sol, siempre termino yendo hacia ti».

Touka se retira, excusándose con que el plato de semillas de Hetaro debe haberse terminado, pese a que Kaneki y Hinami son conscientes de su pavor al ave.

Irracional.

**III.**

No es arbusto, ni acónito, ni girasol. ¿En ese caso, qué diablos es ella?

(No un monstruo)

_Y aprecio tu gentileza, sólo __no me toques. Quédate_.

Empero la imagen de Kimi catalogándola de _preciosa_ en la catedral cuando mantenía activo el ukaku le martillea. Ya van varios días (semanas) en que es así. ¿Ella, preciosa? Qué gran chiste. Agacha la cabeza, el flequillo cubre gran parte de su rostro. Anteiku está a punto de cerrar. Yace en sus manos, un manojo de Jacinto recién adquirido.

— Idiota.

Le recuerda a él.

— Grandísimo idiota. ¿Qué me has hecho?

_¿Quién te crees para hacerme sentir tan vulnerable, tan… humana?_

Buscar a la antigua Touka, la insensible, es infructuoso.

— T-Touka-chan, ehm —él la encuentra, siempre, sin excepciones—. ¿Si no es molestia, me pasas ese… eh, ese ramo de claveles rojos? Hinami-chan, ella, quiere adornar tu cuarto.

«Provocas que mi corazón suspire».

Touka aparta el Jacinto con brusquedad.

— Ey.

Se muestra tímido.

— ¿_Sí_?

— Mejor que sean unas ásteres.

«Porque creo plenamente en ti».

— Ah. Sí. Perfecto. Yo, eh —Kaneki falla al no mostrar su dicha incontenible que aumenta, más y más. Y ella, sonríe, con los ojos, con el alma—. B-bueno, le diré tu sugerencia, y, nos vemos Touka-chan —sale corriendo.

Silencio.

— De verdad… eres un idiota.

_Debería ser un crimen asociarte con las dalias violetas_.

No, amor no. Con Kaneki, la soledad es menos solitaria.

Más noche Touka se ríe queda, de sí misma, recargada en la pared de su habitación. (El acónito añora la suavidad de las campanillas de invierno). Preguntándose, si en el futuro distante, se sentirá digna de ser su girasol. Y a la mañana siguiente, con Kaneki sonriéndole, admitiendo que no le molestaría.

Y ella no lo sabe, pero pacientemente, él va deshojándola, pétalo a pétalo, hasta que queda únicamente vestida con hermosura.


End file.
